


Risks

by naega_star



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon, Drabble, M/M, Marriage Proposal, but i'm posting mine anyway yolo, cheesy af, there are probably a million of these being written rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naega_star/pseuds/naega_star
Summary: Junmyeon's nervous but he's also in love.





	

Junmyeon had been pleased when the little hints he’d dropped about how nice it would be to explore Paris together landed him the spot as Sehun’s plus one. It was a city he had dreamed of seeing with him, strolling from museum to museum hand-in-hand. Sehun’s invitation to Fashion Week had only accelerated his plans, turned the dream into a tangible reality.

Now, his palms are sweating as he guides them to the spot he’d scoped out earlier, fingers ghosting over his coat pocket. Sehun had been glowing at the Louis Vuitton after party, introducing himself in carefully practiced English to various stars. In Junmyeon’s eyes, though, Sehun had shone the brightest.

As they stroll along in the night, Junmyeon’s heart pounding in time with each step, he suddenly stops—gestures to Sehun to look out at the view. Sehun’s small gasp feels like reassurance, Sehun in awe of the lovely view of the Eiffel Tower glittering in the background. 

Determined, Junmyeon pulls out the ring box in his pocket, unable to breathe as he waits for Sehun to turn back around. He knows it’s reckless—they’re idols, in the same group, from a country where their love wouldn’t be accepted by many if it became public. As Sehun turns around, however, eyes widening as he sees the ring, he knows he’d take any risk for the man standing across from him.

((When Sehun cups his face, kissing him while whispering “yes” against his lips, Junmyeon’s sure that—no matter what the future holds—he’ll be the happiest man in the world.))

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, if you liked it - kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
